


Lost and Found - Arts

by wallhaditcoming, whitebat



Series: The People's Prince Trilogy [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallhaditcoming/pseuds/wallhaditcoming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebat/pseuds/whitebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crown Prince Charles Xavier makes the impulsive decision to rescue a man who leapt into the river from enemy shores, his moment of selflessness ends up coming at a personal cost.  In the process, however, he gains an ally and a friend.  As Charles finds himself drawn to both Erik and his cause, he must find a way to satisfy both his conscious and his duty, all while separated from his troops and trapped behind enemy lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found - Arts

[](http://whitebat.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/bigbang.jpg) [](http://whitebat.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/bigbang-2.jpg) [](http://whitebat.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/bigbang-1.jpg) [](http://whitebat.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/sketches-2.jpg) [](http://whitebat.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/sketches.jpg) [](http://whitebat.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/sketches-3.jpg)

 


End file.
